Loyalty
by Miruvix
Summary: You are our leader. You cannot afford to have a weakness. [BRII. PG. Semiserious drabble involving Shuya and Kazama. Not really a pairing.]


**Title: **Loyalty

**Author:** Miru

**Rating: **PG-plus, I think; nothing too dramatic happens

**Warning: **None; again, nothing too dramatic

**Notes:** Why yes, I love writing about that movie that no one likes. How did you know?

---

It's a peaceful day, or as peaceful as it got over on Senkanjima, and Kazama was pacing the hallways, making his way from one guard post to the next in preparation for his turn at watch when Shuya, seeing him, called him from behind.

"Kazama!"

He turned to face the other, and what greeted him the next moment was a dull crack, and stunning dizziness.

"H-Hey! You alright?!"

Shuya was beside him the next moment, supporting him as he staggered backwards, wondering what the hell had happened for only one moment before he realized that he'd smashed his head into one of the stone crossbeams supporting the ceiling. Again.

He was easily the tallest member of the Wild Seven at a height of almost two meters (if not more; it had been a while since he'd gotten his height measured), and living on the base at Senkanjima, a dilapidated building that had been built for the shorter portion of the population, meant he had to learn to slouch deeply when he walked. He still instinctively straightened up when turning, though, and this wasn't the first time he'd been met, not with the face of his companion, but with a headache that lasted for the next few hours.

"Oh, shit, you're bleeding."

"…"

At Shuya's words, he reached for the side of his head, where the throbbing pain was the strongest, and his fingers met the moist stickyness of blood.

"Come on, let's go to the control room. There're basic supplies there."

"I'm fine."

"No! You always say that, but it's going to get infected! Come on."

"It's not a big wound."

"Still!"

"…"

As Shuya half-dragged, half-walked him down the hallway and past two doorways, he shook his head, trying to gather his scattered thoughts. It was only by the time Shuya had forced him to take a seat at the sagging couch and was digging through an emergency first-aid kit that the worst of the pain subsided, and the blood began to trickle down his face. Wiping it off with the back of his hand, he gingerly fingered the wound, wondering how long it would take to heal this time, when Shuya returned with gauze and medical tape in hand.

"Okay, stay still."

"…Nn."

The sickly scent of the antiseptic accompanied the sharp stinging sensation as Shuya cleaned the wound, thought it was quickly chased away by the texture of the gauze bandage; Shuya looked optimistic as he worked, winding the roll of cloth around Kazama's head and securing it with a length of tape.

"There."

"..."

Wordlessly, Kazama reached to finger the bandages. They were done…thoroughly, if nothing else; seeing as they were wound too tightly out of enthusiasm, he'd have to redo them later. Shuya looked expectantly at him, eyeing the dressing critically.

Shuya was soft. Kazama knew it, and it was a critical weakness for someone in his position; even though he always pretended to be strong, he was still tender and hesitated to take drastic measures, and was too attached to his companions. Like now.

"…is something wrong?"

Shuya looked at him worriedly, and he answered in the same toneless voice he always employed.

"You're too nice."

"…huh?"

"…never mind." Donning his hat once more, Kazama started to get up, reaching for his gun. "I should be back at my post."

He was halfway to the door when Shuya spoke again. "But aren't you, too?"

Kazama's response was to turn back and give the other a critical glance.

"I know you always look over the kids when you're not on watch. You take good care of them, and they like you. Doesn't that count as nice, too?"

"Only to them."

"Then what's so different between you and me?"

"You are a leader. Your weakness is not allowed."

The answer seemed to stump Shuya for a moment, and his reply came back somewhat hesitantly. "…do you think I'm really your leader?"

"Yes."

"But—"

It was rare that Kazama ever spoke, let alone interrupted someone, but he did so now, his voice flat. "I do not respect you, if that is what you are asking." If he was anything, he was a blunt speaker. "You are too hot-headed, and you act on impulse. You are a poor commander."

Shuya didn't have much of a response to that, and was still searching for words when Kazama continued, his words sharp. "But we would not work without you."

"Ah." The 'leader' still seemed somewhat lost for words, but managed to dredge up an answer, speaking with a weak smile on his face. "But then what about you and the others? We wouldn't be able to work without you or Imakire-san or Yonai, or—"

"A means to an end." Kazama spoke the words with a sort of finality, and turned back towards the door. "We are tools. We follow you for our cause, and we need you. We would die for you. Thank you for the bandages."

As the sniper stalked away, Shuya stood in the hallways, somewhat at a loss.

"…I don't want to be a leader. I don't want you guys to die."


End file.
